Destello de locura
by Utau Kagamine
Summary: EDITADO. Mi madre solía decir que las personas que hieren a otras solo lo hacen porque son gente asustada y vulnerable que solo trata de protegerse, pero yo creo que algunas personas solo nacen con la habilidad de gozar el dolor de los a los demás y encuentran satisfactorio causarlo ellos mismos.


_Me llamo Rin Kagamine, tengo 15 años y lo que más amo en todo este mundo es a mi hermano gemelo Len. __**¿Familia?**_..._no ellos que fallecieron a nuestros 15 años, un ladrón trato robar nuestra casa y termino tomando mucho más que cosas materiales. Cuando llegamos a casa encontramos sin vida en el piso a las dos personas que nos trajeron a la vida... __**nunca encontraron al ladrón**__._

No teníamos a nadie más que a nuestros padres, así que la vida se volvió algo dura para ambos, claro que la gente se entero de accidente y eso también nos marco. La escuela se volvió un infierno, donde solo éramos conocidos como los gemelos de una pareja acecinada, la gente es cruel _**¿verdad? **_Así que nos convertimos en la clase de personas el que todo mundo trata de evitar o mirar.

_**Así es mejor**_

Nunca fui muy sociable, solo tengo a Len y eso me basta y me sobra, siempre hemos estado juntos sin necesidad de alguien más. El al igual que yo es alguien marcado por la crueldad humana y lo llevamos lo mejor que nos es posible.

_**Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de nosotros**_

Mi hermano y yo cometimos el pecado que al morir nos arrastrara desde el paraíso que ya debíamos merecer por semejante vida de mierda, hasta el infierno, pero es algo que creemos valió la condena eterna.

X

Academia Vocaloid un internado para prodigios en el estranjero al que Len y yo entramos para alejarnos de nuestro pasado. Llena de todo tipo de adolecentes: porristas, jugadores de futbol, basquetbolistas, jugadores de voleibol, músicos, Cerebritos, Nerds, hasta llegar a nosotros como nos dicen "los fenómenos".

Primer día de escuela, el día que todos esperan para poder redimirse y ser alguien distinto pero… a diferencia de ellos Len y yo solo seguíamos la rutina del año anterior, nunca nos a intereso entrar en el círculo popular o en algún otro círculo, nos bastaba con tenernos el uno al otro, pero eso no significaba que no fuéramos a cambiar algo este año.

Verán Len y yo pasamos por algo muy desagradable el último día de escuela del año pasado.

_**Un año antes**_

_Len y yo salimos de la escuela y caminamos por el vacio estacionamiento era el último día de clases y todo el mundo se aljaba de la escuela lo más rápido que podía, mi hermano y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestro pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad._

_-¿Qué te gustaría cenar rin?- Len tomaba mi mano como de costumbre_

_-Mou..Olvidamos hacer la compra y no hay comida en casa, vamos a cenar fuera- Dije con una expresión algo infantil, que a juzgar por la sonrisa de mi hermano, era graciosa._

_-¿No creen que es algo enfermo ser hermanos y tomarse de las manos como si fueran una pareja?- Odiaba esa voz, con toda mi alma._

_Len y yo nos giramos para encarar a Miku como siempre acompañada por su ejército de estúpidas zorras en uniformes de porrista y Kaito al igual que ella con su tropa de inútiles jugadores de futbol._

_Nunca pude entender porque, pero ellos al parecer nos tenían un odio inmenso. Claro que hay brabucones en cualquier escuela, pero ellos eran auténticos matones._

_**Mi madre solía decir que las personas que hieren a otras solo lo hacen porque son gente asustada y vulnerable que solo trata de protegerse, pero yo creo que algunas personas solo nacen con la habilidad de gozar el dolor de los a los demás y lo encuentra aun más satisfactorio causarlo ellos mismos.**_

_-Quédate detrás de mi rin- Me susurro mi hermano, poniéndome detrás de su espalda tratando de protegerme de lo que sabíamos que venía. _

_**Pero fue inútil**_

_Los jugadores de futbol se acercaron a nosotros, me alejaron de Len y lo golpearon su estómago y cara dejando su hermoso rostro amoratado, su nariz casi rota y su labio que reventaron de una patada sangrando._

_-Len!- Trate de soltarme del agarre de Dell, uno de los defensa del equipo, pero solo hacía que su agarre se volviera más fuerte._

_Me sostuvieron obligándome a ver como mi hermano era golpeado una y otra vez sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. _

_Cuando terminaron con Len, abrieron una lata de pintura negra y la vertieron sobre su cabeza y costado riéndose con euforia._

_En ese momento Dell me soltó y Miku tomo mi largo cabello rubio entre sus dedos con mucha fuerza._

_-sabes Kagamine? No creo que el cabello largo nos venga bien a todas las chicas- vi como embozo una sonrisa cruel y saco una navaja, con la que cortó mi largo cabello y procedió a arrojarme con fuerza contra el piso. _

_Ella, me pateo la cara y con la misma navaja rasgo una de mis piernas en una profunda cortada que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar._

_-Rin! Maldición suéltame!- Con algo de dificultad vi a mi herido hermano tratando de liberarse del agarre de Gakupo, pero Kaito se encargo de callarlo con un golpe en el estomago. _

_Aun así no dejo de verme, le regale la mejor sonrisa que pude pero se vio interrumpida por una fuerte patada en el vientre, propinada por Luka, una de las porristas lame botas de Miku. Cuando los golpes se detuvieron, sentí algo frio en la cabeza y el cuerpo, al parecer aun tenían algo de pintura. Después de que Gumi terminara con la pintura Miku se acerco a mí y con una sonrisa burlona dejo caer mis largos mechones de cabello dorados recién cortados sobre mi mallugado cuerpo._

_Después de reírse de lo que ellos consideraban "la despedida de fin de año" nos dejaron a ambos tirados en la entrada del instituto._

_No era la primera vez que nos hacían algo así, porque claro que tenían unos padres millonarios y poderos que los cubrían con los profesores y la junta directiva del instituto._

_En ese instante fue que algo dentro de nosotros se rompió, liberando toda la ira contenida después de tantos años de maltrato y abusos, no era la primera vez, pero nunca llego a tal grado de corromper nuestra preciada alma y convertirnos en personas distintas._

_**Hasta ahora.**_

_Fue justo en ese momento en el que Len y yo juramos que tonaríamos venganza de todos aquellos que nos hicieron daño, en ese instante._

_-"me las pagaras"-. Pude susurrar antes de que Miku desapareciera de por completo del estacionamiento._

X

Desde ese día Len y yo estuvimos todo el verano planeando todo lo necesario para terminar lo que quisimos empezar desde hace años "nuestra merecida venganza" y ahora que estábamos listos solo faltaba ponernos en acción.

El primer día de clases del año siguiente escribí una nota a Miku "De parte de Kaito" pidiéndole que se vieran en el sótano de la preparatoria para "hablar", como acostumbradamente hacían los dos en las instalaciones vacías del instituto y la deje en su casillero.

_**Nos quebramos**_

Len y yo aguardamos impacientes por un rato hasta que vimos a "Miku" abrir la vieja puerta y bajar las escaleras del sótano llamando a Kaito

_-¡Kaito estas aquí! ¿Hola?"-._ Pude ver cómo volteó en ese instante y grito con horror antes de ser golpeada en la cabeza con un tubo por Len

Justo cuando cayó al piso inconsciente Len y yo comenzamos a reír con toda la satisfacción del mundo y comenzamos a atarla de manos a la tubería de la escuela. Ahora y solo faltaba traer al capitán del equipo de futbol.

Para él, lo que hicimos fue que escribir una nota a diciéndole que éramos el cerebrito que le hacia la tarea y que se la dejaría esta vez en el sótano del internado porque los profesores avían estado sospechando de él así que atraerlo fue pan comido.

En el momento en el que Kaito se acerco puede ver como Len dibujaba la sonrisa de felicidad más grande que le avía visto en años, el de verdad estaba disfrutando esto y debo decir que yo estaba igual o más feliz que el. Cuándo el entro y bajo las escaleras lo primero que hizo fue verme a mí entre la oscuridad, pude ver como ponía una cara de desconcierto.

_-dulces sueños Kaito jeje- _le dije alzando la mano en señal de despedida, riendo de forma inocente.

En ese mismo instante él se giro hacia atrás y fue golpeado por Len con el mismo tubo con el que golpeo a Miku en la cabeza.

_**Pero eso no importa**_

Cuando ambos despertaron y calleron en cuanta de lo que pasaba, nos miraron con una cara de miedo completamente ¡única! Solo pudimos atinar a reír ante la ironía de la situación.

Len y yo comenzamos a acercarnos a ellos lentamente mientras reíamos como un par de niños jugando a las atrapadas en el parque. Creo que fue esa risa juguetona lo que hiso que ambos comenzar a derramar lágrimas.

_-tu primero- _le dije a mi hermano cuando estuvimos frente a ellos

Vi a Len ensanchar una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba con una expresión burlona a Kaito con un tubo roto en diagonal bastante puntiagudo en mano.

_**Porque nos quebramos juntos**_

_-esto es por todo el tiempo que tuve que aguantar cada maldito golpe y burla de tu parte Kaito-_ Len embozo una sonrisa dulce e inocente y riendo con voz infantil pregunto _-"¿Oye Kaito estas asustado?-_ para después comenzar a clavar el tubo en el estómago apuñalándolo con violencia una y otra vez llenándose así la cara con la sangre de Kaito mientras reía con euforia mientras escuchaba los gritos de una aterrada Miku.

Cuando Len se detuvo y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Kaito, ensancho una gran sonrisa y me entrego el ahora casi carmesí tuvo.

_-Toda tuya Rin- _me dijo besando mi mejilla, llenándola levemente de la sangre que Kaito que había salpicado su hermoso rostro.

_**Y eso solo traerá miedo a los responsables**_

Recibí el tubo dedicando con una gran sonrisa a mi amado hermano y comencé a acercarme a Miku, justo antes de clavar el tubo en su corazón, como siempre avía querido hacer sonreí y riendo dulcemente me incline hacia ella

_-Te dije que lo pagarías- _susurre con una voz dulcemente tétrica de la que no me savia poseedora y riendo repetí el mismo proceso de Len con Kaito.

Cuando terminamos limpiamos la sangre de nuestra piel, cambiamos de ropas y nos marchamos del lugar dejando ahí los cuerpos, sin importarnos, de cualquier forma el hedor de los cadáveres no llegaría a la escuela, porque no había ventilación así que no había que preocuparse de nada.

_**No habrá perdón**_

Pero aun no estábamos satisfechos pues aún faltaban algunas personas.

Al poco tiempo los maestros comenzaron a notar las desapariciones de los estudiantes y empezaron a colocarse anuncios de los alumnos que desaparecían en el colegio alrededor de los meses.

Fueron días de mucho revuelo y se tornaron ligeramente molestos, pero cada que escuchábamos los nombres de los malnacidos seguidos por un comentario fatalista de algún compañero Len y yo uníamos nuestras manos y nos mirábamos a los ojos, admirando el hermoso destello de retorcida locura en nuestras corrompidas almas saliendo a la luz, que los iluminaba por un efímero momento para ser contemplada en los ojos del otro y al pasar sonreírnos con cariño y recobrar el usual e irónicamente inocente tono azul y puro de nuestras miradas.

Justo una semana después en una inspección escolar el director y el inspector bajaron al sótano para contemplar con horror los cuerpos de los estudiantes descuartizados y en proceso de putrefacción.

Hubo un gran alboroto y toda la escuela quedo horrorizada. Los padres de los estudiantes exigían una y otra vez justicia, pero Len y yo estábamos de lo más tranquilos.

Después de todo _¿quién sospecharía de los mejores estudiantes, con mejor conducta de todo el instituto?_

_**Hasta el último tendrá su castigo**_

Después de unos meses encontraron un diario con las instrucciones y las fechas de las matanzas en el escritorio de un profesor. El fue arrestado después de encontrar sangre de las víctimas y cabellos en sus ropas al inspeccionar su hogar, nadie se lo esperaba.

Len y yo lo planeamos todo él solía dejar que Miku y Kaito le pagaran para reprobarnos o castigarnos sin razón alguna, siempre lo odiamos y claro que no se quedaría sin castigo. Así que Len falsifico su letra en el diario y tomamos sangre y cabellos de varias de las víctimas para dejarlas cuidadosamente en un par de prendas, fue muy difícil para nosotros contenernos y no matarlo también, pero necesitábamos alguien a quien inculpar para salir ilesos y _¿quién mejor que el bastado corrupto que ayudo a nuestros matones?._

Después de un par de meses las cosas se calmaron, se dio un funeral escolar para conmemorar a los fallecidos en el colegio y al creer tener a los culpables la gente se calmó. Len y yo seguimos en esa escuela de lo más tranquilos hasta que algo nos tomó por sorpresa…. Al ver a un par de chicos que volvían de un intercambio, chicos que reconocimos de inmediato, eran amigos Miku, Kaito y el resto que eliminamos.

Recordaba como ellos participaron en las bromas de Miku y Kaito y también recordé ese chico peli plateado Dell Hone, fue el que golpeaba a Len cada que tenía la oportunidad, en una ocasión le rompió un brazo después de evitar que se aprovechara de mí. La chica a un lado suyo "Neru" creo que se llama, fue quien me arrojo a la piscina con todos mis libros en la mochila en cuanto Len distrajo un momento, ella estaba completamente consciente de que yo no savia nadar, de no ser porque mi hermano y yo siempre estamos juntos no habría podido salir...

En ese instante algo comenzó a cosquillar en nuestro interior y nos miramos el uno al otro encontrando de nuevo ese hermoso destello rojizo en nuestros ojos, para después unir nuestras manos y sonreír juguetonamente.

Este sería un año muy divertido.

_**Hasta el último deseara nunca habernos herido.**_


End file.
